La Celestial Casa de los Black
by Ylaris
Summary: Porque los merodeadores merecen otro final.  Slash muy suave. si no te gusta, no leas  SUBIDO DE NUEVO
1. Chapter 1

**Todo le pertenece a J.K, lo hago todo si fines de lucro**

* * *

Esta historia fue eliminada y subida de nuevo, porque decidí darle otro enfoque.

**La celestial casa de los Black**

**Prólogo**

Era una noche de viernes oscura y sombría, fuera del castillo llovía como si el cielo se estuviera diluyendo. Mientras que en la habitación de séptimo de hombres, una tenue luz amparaba a un joven que yacía acostado en su cama, leyendo. Aprovechaba esos pequeños momentos de paz y silencio para leer sus clásicos de siempre, amparado de la luz de los candelabros y con el tranquilizante sonido de la lluvia.

Nunca entendería a esa gente que no le gustaba la lluvia, no había nada más puro y calmo como ella, aún en las peores tormentas, era un alivio escucharla, purgando la tierra de los pecados, como si pudiera penetrarlo todo y purificarlo todo, incluso a él, un licántropo, que tenía una maldición dentro de su alma, una rabia que se desataba una vez por mes. Que lo transformaba. Lo consumía.

Se extraña de poder llevar tanto tiempo leyendo continuado, hasta que recuerda que James y Sirius están en una práctica de quidditch, antes del partido contra Hufflepuff, y Peter estaba con una bonita morena de sexto de Hufflepuff. Dejándolo a él solo por la tarde, mientras que Lily está haciendo los deberes la biblioteca, deberes que él tenía listos desde hace horas.

Con todos esos factores, se sumergió tanto en su lectura de O. Wilde, de los sentimientos y conflictos de Basilio, en Dorian Gray, que cuando oyó el ligero lloriqueo, saltó tanto que el libro se le resbaló de las manos, cayendo al piso con un sonido seco, lo que provocó otro pequeño lloriqueo. Remus volteó entonces la mirada hasta la fuente de sonido y se encontró con una pequeña niña, que era seguramente de primero, sino menor, con una fina y delicada capa en tonos cafés, con su carita de rasgos finos pálida, con el labio inferior siendo torturado por el superior, mientras sus ojos se escondían en sus cabellos cafés.

"Hey ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Dónde está tu uniforme?" La niña alzó la vista y le recibieron unos profundos ojos grises, tan similares a los de….

"Remus… ¿eres tú Remus?" le preguntó con una tono ligero pero voz clara.

"Sí, ese soy yo, ¿porqué no me dices el tuyo?" le preguntó suavemente, acercándose un par de pasos a ella.

"mi nombre es Spica Black" dijo ella con seguridad y alzando un poco su voz. "¿esta es la habitación de Sirius?" entre preguntó y afirmó.

"Si, es cierto, esta es, ¿eres su prima?" Preguntó extrañado de no recordar su nombre de las conversaciones, escasas a decir verdad, de Sirius sobre su familia. Aún cuando era imposible negar, que era una Black, tenía el mismo porte y rasgos faciales de Sirius, además de sus ojos.

"No, soy su hija… o una proyección de ella más bien." Le dijo ella respingando la nariz ligeramente, lo que le daba un aire bastante rebelde. La habitación quedó en un silencio bastante incómodo mientras ojos miel se encontraban con grises.

"….¡Cómo?" Sintió la sangre helarse por dentro y escuchaba fuertemente los latidos de su corazón, galopando en su oído…. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos, mezclado con sentimientos. No lograba formar nada coherente, solo una frase se repetóa constantemente en su mente. _Una hija, Sirius, con una hija _"¡Imposible!"

La niña frunció el ceño, tal como hacía Sirius cuando estaba enojado, y Remus dio un paso atrás, espantado por la comparación, hasta que estrepitosamente entró Sirius y James, aún comentando las jugadas de la práctica. A los pocos segundo se dieron cuenta de la situación de Lupin con la desconocida y guardaron silencio, observando cómo ellos se observaban profundamente, como habían estado haciendo desde que la niña contó quien era.

"Remus" Dijo por fin Sirius. "¿Quién es la enana?". Los ojos de la niña brillaron con ira, _tal como los de Sirius_ pensó Remus con una fascinación que podría haber pasado por masoquismo.

"Bueno Sirius, ella dice ser Spica Black, tu hija." Dijo el licántropo retando a la niña a negarlo ahora, a mentir, casi rogando por que fuera mentira.

Escuchó una inhalación de sorpresa y un bufido de irritación y la parte analítica de Lupin, que recién despertaba del shock, el dijo que lo primero debía venir de James mientras que el bufido era definitivamente del bateador de Gryffindor.

"Si claro Remus, buena esa. ¿Le has estado dando a los niños chocolate con algo más?" preguntó burlonamente.

"No es mentira" Dijo Spica en voz baja, pero cargada de furia. "Soy la proyección del futuro de tu hija."

_Oh bueno, eso es distinto._ Pensó el hombre lobo al mirar a la niña de nuevo.

"¿Es decir que… Vienes del futuro?" Preguntó entusiasmado James.

"Así es." Contesto ella solemne.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?" le exigió Lupin.

"Pues si te dije quien soy" la niña se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y su cara se convirtió en un blanco poco saludable.

"Hey, niña" Exclamo Black, "¿estás bien?"

"Yo…tengo que decirles que…es muy importante que tú y Remus no… "Cerró los ojos mientras tragaba con dificultad, y una mano subió a agarrar su pecho.

"Necesito que… ¿papá?" preguntó ella alzando la vista a Remus, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

"No, Sirius." Contestó automáticamente Remus. La niña asintió lentamente, pero comenzó a tiritar por completo. Tres cuarto de los merodeadores quedaron atónito cuando vieron como ella empezaba a desvanecerse.

Alzó los ojos grises y los conectó con los otros grises más duros. Le sonrió ligeramente, como reconociéndolo y le dijo, en un susurro contenido:

"¡Papi, no dejes que muera!" Con esas palabras la niña desapareció dejando en la habitación a tres atónitos adolescentes.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Notas de autora

Subí de nuevo este capítulo, porque no me gustó como había quedado….

Díganme que opinan!

El slash de esta historia será muy muy suave, al principio al menos, pero existirá. SI no te gusta. No entres.


	2. verdades que asustan

**Todo es de JK

* * *

**

**Verdades que asustan**

Siempre pensó que después de dos años, la librería abría cambiado en algo; debía haberse dado cuenta que no era así, que el habitáculo más aburrido de Hogwart no podía ser más aburrido, por lo que todo seguía igual. Todos los libros en las mismas roñosas estanterías, con los mismos raídos empastes y las mismas hojas amarillas con aquel olor antiguo que hacía que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca y estornudara el desdén desde el fondo de su alma.

Nunca le gustará la biblioteca y es el final.

Pero hoy estaba en la biblioteca por algo que difería mucho de las actividades académicas, no que alguna vez hubiera entrado a la biblioteca por algo relacionado con lo académico. Esto era casi más importante que convertirse en animago, esto era vital.

Necesitaba saber, era una necesidad básica, de vida muerte. Era casi tan importante como recordar que en dos días era el cumpleaños de Regulus y debía planear algo maléfico y malvado… _esto es más importante._

Sabía que Remus estaba dolido con él, lo cual, a vista de Sirius, era bastante estúpido, puesto que estaba dolido por algo que todavía no hacía. Si es que era cierto lo que aquella niña había dicho. _Su hija._

Hasta pensarlo le daba escalofríos por toda la espalda, pero lo que le hacía temblar las manos fueron sus últimas palabras, esa plegaria, desgarradora, que fue sin embargo susurrada, como si no debiera decir nada, como si no estuviera permitido: _"¡Papi, no dejes que muera!"_

Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y una pelota se atragantaba, porque él no podía ser el padre de nadie, no merecía que nadie lo mirara con ese amor con el que ella lo miró, como si fuera el mayor héroe en la historia del mundo mágico. No era nada de eso; por lo tanto lo que dijo esa niña,_ su hija_, tenía que ser mentira, era vital que fuera mentira. Porque tenía pareja hace más de un año, y ninguno de los dos tenía lo necesario para cargar un bebe, y nunca traicionaría a su pareja.

Nunca.

_Nunca digas nunca._

Pero no podía ser cierto, era por eso que había entrado a la biblioteca, a las dos de la mañana, buscando maneras de que esto no fuera más que una broma cruel del destino, que la verdad fuera que no tenía a una hija, en el futuro, clamando por él. Porque si era verdad, si ese futuro era posible y él no estaba ahí en el futuro, para ayudarla…

No estaba seguro de querer saber qué había hecho, o qué habría ocurrido en el futuro. Para cambiarlo tanto, para convencerlo de dejar a su amante por esposa e hijos, o hija. Que ser mágico o no mágico en el mundo o en otro podría hacer que decidiera dejar a su lobito. Quién. Por qué.

Cuando dio vuelta de la última estantería, lugar donde el hechizo marcaba la posición del libro que buscaba, se encontró de cara con James, leyendo bajo la luz de la varita un libro pesado y empolvorado. El libro que él estaba buscando.

"Prongs ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó en una voz que no se reconoció, era una voz seca y ansiosa, de tono algo más alto de su registro normal, como lo ha tenido todo el día. Lo único bueno de tener a un amante ignorándote es que no puede escucharte en tus peores momentos.

Pero eso no excluye a su hermano. Los hermanos están obligados a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, hasta la muerte.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí?" le contestó James con una voz baja y contenida. "Tratando de entender cómo y de donde pudo venir tu cana al aire."

"¡No tengo una cana al aire!" respondió con ira mal disimulada.

"Pues el futuro Padfoot si tendrá una." Contestó sencillamente James.

"Entonces no seré ese futuro Padfoot." Sentenció la oveja negra de los Black.

James levantó la vista por primera vez del libro que estaba leyendo y lo miró detenidamente.

"Me vas a decir que después de saber que tienes una hija por ahí, rogando por tu ayuda, ¿tú cambiarás el futuro para que ella no exista?" preguntó con una de las caras más serias que le ha visto hasta el momento.

_Dejarás que esa niña muera. O peor, no dejarás que tenga la oportunidad de conocer lo que es el mundo._ Fueron las palabras que quedaron entre los dos mientras leían del mismo libro, tratando de descubrir una forma de burlar al tiempo.

Si una enana lo había hecho, ellos, los merodeadores, con más razón.

LCCDLB

"No es su culpa" Sentenció Lily luego de escuchar toda la historia a boca de Remus.

"¿Cómo que no?" preguntó exaltado. "Tiene una hija por el amor a todo lo que es sagrado"

"Tendrá una hija." Corrigió suavemente Lily, ambos susurraban, tratando de no ser oídos en la sala común, en la habitación de niños, los ronquidos de Peter los terminó de ahuyentar. "Y ni siquiera sabes que es lo que pasa con él. Qué tal si para ese entonces ustedes ya no están juntos, si encontraste a otro. Es el futuro Remus, no el que eres ahora, muchas decisiones y situaciones habrán pasado para que lleguemos al futuro de esa niña.

Por eso la gente no juega con el tiempo… pero es el hijo de Sirius Black, no me sorprende que rompa las reglas. Aún las de la física." Terminó murmurando Lily, a lo que Remus no puedo evitar sonreír, _eres una merodeadora como tu padre._

"En ese caso…" No quería terminar la frase, verbalizar sus pensamientos era como traerlos a la vida, hacerlos tangibles, reales. Pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ello, una y otra vez, ese pensamiento, asfixiándolo, envenenándolo._ Qué sentido tiene seguir juntos si esto no tiene futuro, porque no mejor separarse ahora y dejar que el destino haga su parte. Después de todo, obviamente no están destinados para el por siempre._ No pudo verbalizarlo, así que en cambio dijo en un lastimero susurro: "lo amaré por siempre"

_Lo amaré por siempre, pero viviremos el resto de nuestra vida, separados._

Lily adivinando por donde iban sus pensamientos lo acunó en sus brazos cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer.

"¿Tía Lily? ¿Po qué está Hemus lloando? ¿Se hizo nana?" una voz infantil y cristalina los obligó a separarse. Remus vio por segunda vez a la razón de su desgracia y al ver sus grandes ojos grises y esa nariz de botón que al crecer será de Sirius, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir con más rapidez. Porque es su hija, huele a Leche y a Sirius, y siente su corazón derretirse, porque huele el cansancio de la niña y lo siente como propio, y ella no debe tener más de 4 años. _Debe ser la versión femenina de Sirius a los 4 años._

La vio acercarse y sin pensarlo sus brazos se alargaron para sostenerla mientras ella se tiraba sobre él.

"¿Hemus que hacemos aquí? ¿Donde están todos? ¿Quedó Pongs con Hady?" le preguntó con suavidad mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho. Rems cerró los brazos alrededor de ella y sintió nacer en él un sentimiento posesivo como no había sentido nunca en su vida. _Esta pequeña vida,_ le dijo el lobo,_ dependiente totalmente de mí, es mía. Eres mía._

El lobo había reconocido a su cachorro. El lobo no entiende de presente o pasado, solo sabe lo que puede oler, y eso es a su cachorra, perdida, y un abrazador deseo de protegerla, lo sobrepaso.

Un gruñido bajo surgió de lo profundo de sus sentimientos y la tomó en brazos mientras se la llevaba al dormitorio, donde sabía estaban todos durmiendo.

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta que Colagusano seguía durmiendo y que las camas de James y Sirius estaban vacías aún. No le llamó la atención, estuvo la mitad de la conversación con la mitad de atención puesta en la puerta, esperándolo. Depositó a su preciada carga sobre la cama y le miró. Ella le obsequió una sonrisa franca y cálida. Luego miró tras de su hombro y le siguió su mirada para encontrarse con Lily en la entrada de la puerta con la mano en la boca.

"Impresionante, ¿he?" Le murmuró Remus, viendo el estado de shock de su amiga. Decidió que necesitaba comenzar lo que sería un intenso interrogatorio, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber.

"mmm…."Había olvidado su nombre, entre todo el shock, no puede recordarlo. "¿Linda, cómo te llamas?"

"jajaja, pero Hemus, si tu sabes" le dijo con una sonrisa grande "¡Soy yo! ¡Spica!" le dijo con unos ojos muy grandes y brillantes.

"Cierto, Spica ¿porqué no me dices dónde estabas antes de terminar acá?"

"mmm… no se ¿tú me tajiste? Íbamos a ir a veh a papá Sidius, ¿qué pasó?"

"papá Sirius no tarda" murmuró Remus tratando de entender que es lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Papá Sidius viene? Pedo cómo, si tú me dijiste que estaba dumiendo pofundo, pofundo y que no podía depeta. Que cuando sea viejita lo vedé de nuevo" Le dice confundida.

Remus se congela inmediatamente._ Durmiendo profundo. Sirius está muerto_. Queda sin saber que decir, no que pensar, queda en total shock. De todos los posibles futuros que se imaginó, nunca pensó que Sirius estuviera muerto y le haya dejado a él su hija.

"¡..mus, Hemus!" escucha a lo lejano y vuelve a enfocarse en la niña. Spica. "¿viene papá?" le pregunta una vez que ha tomado su cara con sus dos manitas y le hace verlo a los ojos. Siente que se pierde en ese gris tan parecido y a la vez distinto, mucho más alegres y puros. Como debieron ser los del mayor a esa edad, como deberían ser ahora

"Sí, papá viene luego." Murmura distraído.

"Spica, hola linda" dice Lily finalmente saliendo de su estupor.

"Hola tía Lily, ¿pod qué nos saludamos de nuevo?" le preguntó con infantil curiosidad.

"Porque entre más veces, es más entretenido." Miente Lily con rapidez. "Linda, ¿dónde vives?" le pregunta cautelosa.

"En mi casa" le dice con simpleza. "Con Hemus y Heguls"

Los dos se miran y se preguntan qué futuro les depara.

_Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas._

LCCDLB

Abren la puerta despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido, no es que quisieran ser silenciosos intencionalmente, es solo que después de tanto tener que ser silencioso, es algo que se les ha pegado.

Al entrar a la habitación, los recibe la visión más enternecedora que han visto nunca. Está Lily recostada sobre una silla durmiendo en una posición obviamente incómoda, con las piernas sobre la cama que alberga a un hombre lobo quien está con toda la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama mientras sostiene a lo que parece un bebe.

"Ha vuelto" Sentenció James.

"no dejaré que me la vuelvan a arrebatar." Dijo Sirius, y James no pudo distinguir todos los sentimientos que esa afirmación acarreaba. Pero pudo determinar el predominante. _Amor paternal._

"Eres como un perro con sus cachorros." Le susurró intentando aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto solemne y tenso.

"Es mi cachorro, Prongs."

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno, estoy demasiado emocionada con esta historia, y en verdad quiero sacarla de mi sistema antes de que mis musos desaparezcan.**

**DEJENME REVIEWS! Díganme que piensan y si les gustan o lo odian!**


	3. La viajante en el tiempo

**Todo es de JK

* * *

**

**La viajante en el tiempo**

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta es que su cuello dolía en partes que no sabía que tenía, y de que su espalda le irritaba en la zona de los omoplatos, y la zona del lumbago. Sus brazos estaban ligeramente dormidos por mantenerlos en la misma posición tanto tiempo, pero no pensaba moverlos, su cachorra estaba ahí.

Fue entonces que notó que el peso de sus brazos correspondientes al de su cachorra, ya no estaba y el aroma de ella se había comenzado a disipar.

De un salto salió de la cama y su lobo empezó a revolverse inquieto en su interior. _No está, su cachorra estaba desaparecida._

La voz suave y cristalina de su Spica lo hizo salir de su estado de shock en el que su lobo lo había hecho entrar.

"El baño es muuuuuuuy gande y tiene muuuuuuuchas llaves pada el agua"

"Duchas" corrigió suavemente Sirius. "Las llaves para el agua, son duchas."

"OH. ¿Las que están en la cocina, son duchas también?" El comentario hizo que el mayor de los Black se riera. Remus nunca le había escuchado reír de esa manera, la risa de Sirius parecía surgir del centro mismo de su pecho.

Si Remus se hubiera visto en un espejo habría visto bailar en sus labios una suave sonrisa. "Nop, ese es un lavaplatos, enana. Aún así, en la gran casa de los Black nunca se lavará un plato" La voz de Sirius sonó solemne, convincente, Remus vio como Spica comenzaba a asentir, hasta que su padre la tomó de la cintura y se la puso en sus hombros para salir del baño. "Es por eso que esta tarde te llevaré a la cocina y te enseñare todo lo que no se debe hacer." Fue entonces en que dos pares de ojos grises chocaron con unos ámbares.

"HEMUS" Exclamó Spica, con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad y excitación, sus mejillas coloradas. Se revolvió entre los brazos de Sirius hasta que la soltó para después correr a los expectantes brazos de Remus.

El olor suave de su cachorra le impactó al mismo tiempo que una menuda figura lo hacía; olor a shampoo de Sirius y agua fresca. Nunca creyó oler algo tan maravilloso.

"Hola cachorra, ¿dormiste bien?"

"Muy bien, Demus ¡anoche dormimos juntos! Hace tiempo que me dejabas dormir contigo." Sus ojos se agrandaron como si acabara de recordar algo de suma importancia. "! Y papi Sidius me despertó! Y me dio sayuno y y nos bañamos en las duchas, que son muuuuuuy gandes" le comenzó a explicar todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento con suaves movimientos de manos y con sus ojos brillantes. "Además papá prometió que me iba a…" la voz de su pequeña fue interrumpida por la entrada de Peter a la pieza, se quedó mirando a Spica con la voz ligeramente abierta, con cara interrogante. Remus iba a presentarlos cuando Spica se levantó y se encaminó hasta su lado.

"Buenos días" dijo con una voz mortalmente dulce. _Ahora comienzo a entender la frase "atrapado en su meñique"._ "Mi nombre es…." Sirius se acercó rápidamente a su hija y le tomó la mano para detenerla.

"Ella es una invitada que tenemos en la habitación, no puedo contarte más, hablaremos en la noche, cuando paddy-junior duerma." Le dijo mirándole a los ojos, Peter sin entender del todo asintió. Spica no parecía muy feliz.

"Hemus dice que hay que saludar a la gente cuando entran por primera vez a la casa." Le dijo ligeramente enojada.

"No te preocupes linda." Le dijo Peter. "Yo soy Wormtail y tu eres Paddy-junior, ¿sí?"

"Sí" Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza lo que hizo que sus cabellos volaran en todas la direcciones.

La tarde paso rápida para los merodeadores, quienes se vieron visitando Hogsmeade, y el lago y la cocina. Muchos de los lugares que todos quieren mostrarles a sus hijos. James la llevó a volar por sobre el lago, Lily la paseó por el invernadero, Peter le mostró la cocina, Remus le enseñó a ocupar la radio y Sirius, él le contó sobre todas las historias que quisiera saber de ellos. Tenían suerte de estar a domingo y que no tuvieran clases que los distrajeran de estar con Spica. Ninguno tenía muy claro que harían con ella una vez que empezaran las clases, pero discutirían eso y más en la noche. Una vez que la pequeña bola de energía se durmiera.

Lo que pasó cercano a las 11 de la noche. Dejando a todos los merodeadores, bastante cansados también.

"Nunca pensé que algo tan chico pudiera tener tanta energía" dijo Peter tirándose en su cama con un suspiro cansado. Un murmullo de los demás le dio la razón. Sirius se tiró en la cama de Remus donde estaba este sacándose sus zapatos con lentitud. James y Lily estaban abrazados en la cama del primero, Lily casi quedándose dormida sobre el pecho de Prongs. La pequeña Black dormía plácidamente en la cama del heredero Black.

"tenemos que discutir que haremos con la mini-paddy" anunció Sirius con los ojos cerrados.

"Yo quiero saber cómo llegó hasta acá." Dijo Peter. "¿Por qué no han dejado que conteste ninguna pregunta?"

"Porque desaparecerá" Contestó James enderezándose en la cama. "Esto es vital chicos, no podemos dejarla que responda ninguna pregunta en la cual ella pueda contestar con intención de que nosotros sepamos." Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados, con la excepción de Sirius.

"El tiempo" contestó este. "No es algo con lo que se debería jugar, pero mi hija lo está haciendo, no sé aún como, pero los viajantes en el tiempo no pueden revelar el motivo de su viaje, o son castigados por el tiempo."

"¿En qué sentido castigados?"Preguntó Remus

"En el sentido en que ella como la conocemos ahora, no existirá en el futuro. Eso le pasó a la otra visitante." Respondió Sirius. "Por lo que logramos captar con James, Lo más probable es que ella haya logrado perfeccionar el encantamiento de _viajante en el tiempo_. Es un hechizo bastante oscuro, que involucra un sacrificio de una vida por otra vida."

"¿Quieres decir que ella nunca existirá?"Preguntó Lily horrorizada.

"No creo que sea esa su intención, sino más bien todo lo contrario." Dijo James.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es obvio que los dos universos desde los que nos ha visitado, no estamos todos bien, y las cosas son muy distintas de cómo son ahora. Ella debe no querer el universo en el que está y quiere cambiarlo."Le respondió James. Todos recordaron claramente cuando la niña, sin quererlo anunció que Peter y Sirius estaban muertos:

"_Papi… ¿estoy en el cielo?" le preguntó Spica cuando estaban merendando._

"_No, claro que no, estas con nosotros, viva, ¿recuerdas que te caíste con Peter y te dolió? pues si estuvieras en el cielo, no te dolería nada."Le respondió Sirius, alborotando su cabellera y limpiando su mejilla de la mermelada que quedó allí derramada._

"_Pero… ¿cómo es que tú y Womtail están despiertos…? ¿Demus…me mintió? Porque él dijo que tú ya no ibas a despertar y que Womtail taba en el cielo desde hace mucho mucho tiempo… ¡pero tan acá!"_

Después de esa conversación, todos habían quedado con los ánimos bastante por el suelo. La tarde había pasado muy rápido después de eso y, a pesar de que los merodeadores, y Lily, no lo creyeran, solo un par de horas después estaban teniendo la actual conversación.

"Es decir… que ¿no vamos a morir?" Preguntó Peter en un susurro. "Si el futuro del que viene ella ya está sacrificado…" la voz de Lily lo interrumpió

"Nada garantiza que en el futuro ustedes si sobrevivan o que ella muera o no, nadie puede cambiar el futuro."

"Eso no es cierto, el pasado no se puede cambiar, estamos cambiando el futuro continuamente, por lo tanto, si lo que dice James es cierto, sí, podríamos crear un futuro en el que estemos todos vivos." Miró a los ojos de Sirius y sintió como este apretaba su mano. "Pero aún no sabemos qué decisiones no tenemos que tomar."

"Creo que nunca lo sabremos, pero que ya no las tomaremos." Dijo crípticamente Sirius.

A los pocos minutos, todos comenzaron a acomodarse y la discusión quedó allí, dejándolos a todos con una extraña sensación de amargura y frustración en el estómago.

LCCDLB

La mañana siguiente fue un caos de adolescentes atrasados para las clases. Lily corrió a su habitación para dejar que los niños se bañaran y cambiaran. Spica dormía ajena todo, con una burbuja de privacidad que impedía que escuchara los improperios de James al golpearse sus dedos con la madera de la cama, e impidieron que escuchara el rosario que lanzó Peter al entrar en la ducha con el agua helada. Cuando estaban los cuatro listos, miraron a la pequeña, sin saber qué hacer.

"La despertaré y la llevaré a la cocina a que tome desayuno, luego la traeré de vuelta y le explicaré que no debe salir hasta que volvamos." Sirius sabía que llegaría atrasado a la clase, pero no era como si alguna vez hubiera llegado a la hora. Los otros asintieron y comenzaron a salir, con la excepción del prefecto.

"No podemos encerrar aquí toda la semana."

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" le preguntó bruscamente, levantando el hechizo de privacidad y despertándola suavemente. Somnolientos ojos grises chocaron con unos similares.

"papi, pensé que estaba soñando, y que nada de lo que había pasado era verdad, pero no es así, eres real y te quedarás conmigo por siempre." Dijo felizmente tirándose a los brazos de Sirius. Él la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y le susurró "Por siempre cachorra."

"Así es como papa Demus me dice" dijo riendo. Miró hacia la habitación notando que estaban solos.

"Vamos mocosa, levantémonos y vamos a tomar desayuno, tenemos que hablar."

Las clases no pudieron pasar más lento, Sirius cree que lo intentaron, que las horas sentían su ansiedad y decidieron alargar las horas, mientras escuchaba a McGonagall, hablar de animagia, estaba a punto de transformarse en frente a ella para que lo dejara salir antes. Es qué, no sabía si Spica tendría hambre, tendría sed, estaría aburrida _seguro está muy aburrida_ si estaría descansando. Había revisado el mapa más veces ese día de lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

"Faltan 15 minutos." Dijo Remus con contenida emoción. Sirius se preguntaba cómo es que él podía estar tan tranquilo con la situación como estaba cuando él estaba muriendo, literalmente, por subir a su habitación.

Cuando la clase acabó, los merodeadores no pudieron subir más rápido las escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Pasaron por el lado de Severus sin prestarle mayor atención, lo que logró descolocarlo y asustarlo ligeramente, _¿qué estarán planeando que no sienten la necesidad de meterse conmigo? ¿Qué puede incluir a Lily?_

Pasaron casi por sobre Lucius Malfoy y solo lo corrieron para seguir corriendo. Al llegar al vestíbulo de la señora gorda, se encontraron con Filch.

"¿Qué están tramando?" Les gruñó, mientras acariciaba a la Sra. Norris.

"Nada Mr. Filch, los escoltamos a la sala común." Dijo Lily con tono de sinceridad absoluto, a toda prisa mientras los merodeadores entraban a la sala común. "Adiós Mr. Filch"

Corrió los metros que la separaban de la habitación de los merodeadores, pero mientras subía las escaleras, pudo escuchar como gritaban:

"… ¡DESAPARECIÓ!"

"¿Spica dónde estás?"

Lily abrió la puerta de un golpe para encontrarse con Remus abrazando una almohada, mientras cerraba los ojos derrotado y se dejaba caer en la silla. James giraba para estrellar su mano en la pared, Peter salía del baño con aire abatido y Sirius seguía gritando.

"¿Dónde mierda está?" Lily se acercó a él y le tomó suavemente el antebrazo. Este se giró violentamente donde estaba ella, con ojos enfebrecidos.

"Se fue Sirius, como la última vez."

"¡No! Ella no puede desaparecer a menos que le haya contado a alguien de su razón para estar acá y ni siquiera ella lo recuerda" Le dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Remus. "Tenemos que buscarla Moony, debió haber salido de la sala común, puede estar en cualquier parte" Remus lo miró mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

"Está con Regulus." Les llegó la voz de James desde una esquina. Todos voltearon a mirarlo, pero él tenía los ojos clavados en un pergamino. "Alzó sus ojos para mirar a su hermano en todo menos sangre y dijo. "Está en la sala común de Slytherin, con tu hermano.

**Continuará.

* * *

**

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo **

**=] me encanta esta pequeña Sirius.**

**AH! Por cierto, los nombres de los merodeadores serán los originales en ingles…. No me gustan las traducciones.**

**DEJEN REVIEEWS!**


End file.
